pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Wartortle
Ian's Wartortle is one of Ian's Pokémon, caught in Vs. Squirtle. It was the second Pokémon Ian caught in Kanto, and his third overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian Squirtle was originally a member of the Squirtle Squad. In Vs. Squirtle, Ian encounters them, and challenges Squirtle to a battle. However, they are interrupted by the poacher Ken. Ian saves the Squirtle Squad, and Squirtle decides to join Ian. In Vs. Gastly, Squirtle plays with the Ghost Pokémon. In Vs. Oddish, it trains with Charmander. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Squirtle is sent to rescue Elise who fell into the river. It befriended a wild Bulbasaur, even though it was hostile. Ian goes to battle Bulbasaur, Squirtle convincing him to let it fight. Squirtle wins, and Ian catches Bulbasaur. In Vs. Lickitung, Squirtle was used in the Nugget Bridge challenge. It defeated a Rattata and a Nidoran♀. In Vs. Golduck, Squirtle gets to swim in the pool of the Cerulean City gym, where it is kidnapped by Cobalt. In Vs. Gyarados, Squirtle fights Misty's Seel. While Seel was more used to underwater combat than Squirtle was, Squirtle was able to recover and defeat Seel. It is then defeated by her Starmie. In Vs. Marowak, Ian chooses Squirtle to deflect falling rocks from the cave collapse. In Vs. Onix, Ian chooses Squirtle first to fight Brock and his Geodude. While Geodude survives due to its Sturdy ability, Squirtle defeats it. Squirtle is recalled, and sent out against Onix. However, it is defeated with ease. In Vs. Rhydon, Squirtle is chosen first to battle Giovanni, battling his Golem. However, Squirtle is defeated almost instantly. In Vs. Charizard, Squirtle is attacked and defeated by Charizard. In Vs. Rapidash, Squirtle battles Blaine's Ninetales, and is defeated with ease. In Vs. Tentacruel, Squirtle is met by a wild Wartortle, which is looking for help. Wartortle's clan and a Blastoise were poisoned by a group of Tentacruel. Squirtle becomes the only one who can fight, and evolves into Wartortle to defeat them. In Vs. Hypno, Wartortle assisted in fighting a group of Bikers, making Bulbasaur jealous of its evoluiton. In Vs. Arcanine, it defeats a trainer's Dugtrio. In Vs. Magmar, Wartortle has a rematch against Blaine's Ninetales. Its increase in strength is obvious, as it defeats Ninetales in battle. In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Ian chooses Wartortle to fight Dakota's Snivy. It manages to win, despite the type disadvantage. In Vs. Kangaskhan, Wartortle is the first Pokémon to fight in the Indigo League. It battles Melissa's Nidoqueen, and is crushed, defeated with ease. In Vs. Seadra, Wartortle avenges its previous loss, battling and defeating Mandi's Seadra. It is one of the few of Ian's Pokémon to be used twice in the Indigo League. In Vs. Eevee, Ian leaves Wartortle at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Quilava, Wartortle makes its return as Ian calls on it to fight in the Silver Conference. He uses it against Macy, it starting up against her Slugma. Macy instantly recalls it, as Wartortle battles Electabuzz for a brief time. It is recalled, but when it goes back into the battle, it still has to face Electabuzz. Wartortle manages to win with a high velocity Skull Bash. It then battles Quilava, the two continuously dishing out attacks to each other. The battle ends with a collision of Skull Bash and Double Edge, the recoil causing Quilava to faint. Wartortle wins the match for Ian. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Wartortle was seen in a flashback. It was excited to see Ian, and saved him from drowning in a pond. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Wartortle makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Wartortle makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Wartortle competed against 4 gym leaders. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon